


Some People Stay.

by SxDxB



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper - Freeform, M/M, Original Character(s), Veronica Lodge - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: After high school some people leave and never return, some people stay and some people come back after being away. Sometimes a town doesn't change but the people in it do.





	Some People Stay.

"It's gonna be quick pumpkin. I just have to grab a few things down here, while your dad goes down the frozen aisle." Fangs said as he grabbed something from the shelf and put it into the cart. 

It had been four years after graduation, things changed, but the town itself looked and felt the same. Fangs Fogarty never left Riverdale, he never went to big fancy college or anything of that nature. No, Fangs Fogarty went to and was still going to community college. Fangs and Sweet Pea had taken a year or so off-they worked and saved up some money, they got a nice little place for themselves. Fangs main focus was theater and Sweet Pea? He was a mechanic. That boy had talent though. Fangs always encouraged Sweets to pursue his artistic side but Sweets insisted he needed a fall back- a game plan. Being an artist was more of a hobby rather than a career choice for him. 

In the cart Fangs was pushing, there was a car seat with a baby, all bundled up and looking cozy in her purple blanket courtesy of auntie Toni & Cheryl. "Miss Faye." Fangs said as he fixed her blanket. Fangs grabbed a few other things as he moved from aisle to aisle, this was how he and Sweets shopped. Divide and conquer. 

Fangs and Sweet Pea were still in very close contact with Mrs.and Mrs. Topaz-Blossom. Toni and Cheryl had gotten married just the year before and were stronger than ever. But as for others from their past? They hadn't seen or really heard from any of them. From time to time Jughead would pop in when visiting FP. Other than that everyone else was sort of m.i.a. Fangs and Sweet Pea had gotten busier with their own lives, so they didn't give much thought to it. 

When Fangs rounded the next corner and almost hit someone with his cart, he didn't expect that someone to be Veronica Lodge and Betty Cooper."Oh shit, i'm sorry."Fangs said before taking a look at the girls. "Wait."he furrowed his brow. "Betty? Veronica?" Fangs said surprised. 

"Fangs? Fangs Fogarty?" Ronnie said just as surprised as Fangs was.

"And child."Betty noted the car seat.

"Yeah!"Fangs smiled as he glanced toward his sleeping angel.

"And who might this little serpette be?" Ronnie asked.

"This is Faye."Fangs said fondly.

"How old?"Betty asked.

"She's turning 6 months next month." Fangs said excitedly. He adored kids and the fact that he and Sweet Pea were building this life together? What more could a boy ask for?.

"She's so precious Fangs." Ronnie said with a smile as she stepped closer."May I?" Fangs nodded."Of course, gentle touches though, she's in and out of sleep."he mused.

Ronnie gently stroked Faye's cute little baby cheeks and smiled."You are so adorable."She said softly. Betty watched with a small smile. "Who's the lucky lady?" Betty asked.

"It's not a la-" Fangs didn't get to finish his sentence. Sweet Pea was putting stuff in the cart and talking to seemingly no one before he noticed Betty and Veronica. 

"Wait? You two?" Ronnie asked.

"You guys finally got together?" Betty asked with a smile.

Sweet Pea looked at Fangs and then back to the girls. "Betty, Veronica..."He paused as he looked between them."Fancy meeting you here."

"And to answer your question; we've been together since high school ended."Fangs said. "Sweets and I have a place together."

"And a child."Betty pointed out.

"A?" Fangs paused and looked toward his boyfriend. "Babe, Where's Mateo?" He looked around, concerned. 

"Who pray tell is Mateo?" Ronnie asked curiously.

Just then a shy boy with dark raven hair and brown eyes peaked from behind Sweet Pea's leg, Sweets put a hand on his head and gently moved the boy forward. "Mateo is our son."Sweet Pea explained. The boy was so small compared to Sweet pea. 

"How old are you Mateo?" Ronnie asked as she got to his level.

Mateo was shy, especially with strangers. The boy clung to Sweets leg, Sweets smiled at him fondly as he ruffled his dark locks."It's okay Mateo, they're old friends." Mateo looked from his dads to the strangers before holding up five fingers. 

"Five?"Betty asked curiously, Mateo nodded shyly.

"It's nice to meet you Mateo! I'm Veronica, but, you can call me Ronnie. This is my bestie Betty."Ronnie said with a smile before redirecting her attention to the older boys.

"So, when did this happen?" Veronica asked. 

"Mateo came to us first. He was being bounced around foster homes and he finally landed with Sweets and I. We decided we couldn't just let that happen. So we adopted him."Fangs explained. "He's been with us since he was two and half." Sweets nodded. "And Faye is from a surrogate we had. We thought about waiting.." he shrugged.

"But the timing felt right." Fangs finished. 

"Are you guys married?"Betty asked. Fangs and Sweet Pea shared a look before answering together."Not yet." Betty and Veronica shared a look of their own before Veronica asked."Wait so it's planned?"

"Well, no, nobody's proposed yet. However, we're taking our time. I'm not going anywhere."Fangs said as he pressed a kiss to Sweet Pea's cheek. Sweet Pea smiled and kissed Fangs cheek."Neither am I." 

"Awhh."B & V said in unison. 

"If you need any help, you know B & V are always happy to help." Ronnie said with a smile.

"We are going to be around for a while."Betty said vaguely.

"You're moving back to riverdale?" Sweet Pea asked.

"For a while, yeah." Ronnie said.

"Are you two?" Fangs arched a brow as he looked between them.

"No, just best friends."Betty said. "We figured finding an apartment and being roomies would be the way to go." she mused.

"Well, Welcome back to Riverdale!"Fangs grinned. "Thanks Fangs!"Betty said." So, if either of you needs any help with anything, let us know." Ronnie said giving both Fangs and Sweet Pea knowing looks. 

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes with a little smile on his face."Right, we'll keep that in mind Ronnie."He picked Mateo up holding him on his hip."Ready to go babe?" Fangs nodded."I just have to grab one more thing."he pecked Sweets lips before going to grab said item.

"See ya round ladies."Sweet Pea said giving them a smile before following after his boyfriend.

"Bye boys!" B & V said together.


End file.
